Sexy no jutsu
by shura4
Summary: Naruto tiene que continuar con su entrenamiento antes de la 3º prueba ¿que tiene que ver un balneario de mujeres en esto? Ni pies ni cabeza RR


Sexy no jutsu  
  
-¡No puedes hacerme esto viejo! ¡Dentro de poco comenzara la tercera prueba para ascender a Jounin! ¡No puedes dejarme tirado!- Naruto corría de un lado a otro dejando grandes lagrimones.  
  
El ermitaño sapo abrió un ojo, estaba intentando echarse la siesta después de decirle a Naruto que iba a dejar de entrenarle. -Cállate ya Naruto, a ver si lo entiendes, no puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo, he de publicar el siguiente número de mi colección y aun no he conseguido material de información suficiente.  
  
-¿Y piensas conseguirlo echándote la siesta?- Naruto arto ya de suplicar paso a la estrategia del ataque- ¡Seria mejor que me ayudases con mi entrenamiento! Como me prometiste.  
  
Jiraiya se puso en pie suspirando, parecía resignado ante las palabras de Naruto. Este sonrió con suficiencia.  
  
-Ahora ermitaño pervertido, ¡dime algunos de los secretos para la invocación!  
  
-¡Idiota! No hay ningún misterio, solo que tu eres un inútil sin talento.  
  
A Naruto le ardía la sangre por momentos. -¡Quédate y explícamelo!- Se había abalanzado contra el ermitaño y parecía negarse a soltarse.  
  
-¡¿Pero que haces?! ¡¡Suéltame!!- Jiraiya se retorcía de manera desesperada para intentar agarrar al chico.  
  
-¡No hasta que no me digas el secreto para la invocación!  
  
-No es mi culpa si no logras otra cosa que no sea un renacuajo...- Jiraiya salto en el aire y dio una voltereta lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
Naruto quedo sorprendido, no se esperaba ese movimiento, pero estaba empeñado en no soltarse. Estaban a punto de caer, Naruto se apretó aun más al cuerpo del ermitaño sapo girando para caer sobre él y... cocho con toda la fuerza de la caída contra el tronco del que estaba agarrado.  
  
El golpe recorrió todo el bosque y parte de las aldeas cercanas, después silencio, Naruto no se movía, parecía que ni respirase... elevo la vista como si fuera un zombi y en su cara se veía perfectamente la marca de la madera mientras una lagrimilla aparecía en uno de sus ojos, como no, le habían echo la técnica del cambiazo.  
  
-Mierda... se me ha escapado...  
  
***  
  
-¿Ehhh? ¿Una misión? Pero si aun no soy ni un ninja de grado inferior...  
  
-Eso no importa Konohamaru, anda ayúdame.  
  
-Últimamente ya no juegas con nosotros...- Konohamaru se estaba haciendo el duro, Naruto lo había asaltado en mitad de la calle no para jugar como él esperaba, sino para utilizarle.  
  
"Natural... vaya con el trío calavera este... siempre en sus juegos tengo que ser yo el malo"- pensó Naruto- Venga, eso es porque he estado entrenando nuevas técnicas para cuando juguemos... no me dejes tirado por favor.-Naruto estaba al borde de unas lagrimas bien fingidas.  
  
-Bueno...yo- el chico no estaba totalmente decidido, pero no podía decirle que no.  
  
-¡GENIAL! Muy bien Konohamaru, la próxima vez te invitare a unos fideos.  
  
Konohamaru se mosqueo, había comprendido que las lagrimas de Naruto eran falsas, aunque ya era tarde para negarse.  
  
-¡Konohamaru! Es el momento de la acción.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Veras... ¿tú recuerdas bien lo que te enseñe, no?  
  
-¿Qué, qué?  
  
-¡Excelente! –Naruto solo parecía oír lo que quería- entonces lo que haremos será...  
  
***  
  
-Ey, jefe ¿porque hemos venido aquí?  
  
-Muy sencillo, es el único lugar donde estaría el ermitaño pervertido.  
  
-¿Quién? ¿No decías que venias para terminar tu entrenamiento?  
  
-¡Necesito al ermitaño para terminar mi entrenamiento!  
  
-Oh...-Konohamaru aun no tenía las ideas claras ¿qué tenia que ver el entrenamiento con ir a una casa de baños restringida para mujeres?  
  
-¡Bien! ¡Adelante! ¡¡Sexy no jutsu! Una nube de humo envolvió a Naruto y de ella salio una chica adolescente de amplias curvas dos coletas rubias y muy sexy.  
  
-Uaaaa, bien echo jefe, ahora yo ¡Sexy no jutsu! La misma nube envolvió a Konohamaru y de ella surgió otra chica también de aspecto adolescente, morena, curvas menos pronunciadas y un poco más bajita, pero en resumen, atractiva también.  
  
-Mmmm, Konohamaru, ¿no has entrenado mucho esta técnica, verdad?  
  
-¡Cállate! ¿Te estoy ayudando verdad?- El chico se sintió dolido... el realmente entrenaba siempre esa técnica cuando no le veían.  
  
-Bueno, es hora de comenzar, tú déjame hablar a mi ¿vale? Este es uno de los pocos balnearios donde no nos conocen, no podemos estropearlo, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Si.- Contesto con voz cansina.  
  
Konohamaru miro a su alrededor, la verdad es que los baños eran enormes, aunque realmente, no solo eran unos baños, sino también una pensión con forma de casa típica del Japón. El lugar era enorme, en la entrada había varios monjes e incluso juraría haber visto a un chico con gafas volar por encima de los tejados. Aquello se ponía feo...  
  
-Bienvenidas señoritas, ¿qué les podemos ofrecer? Hoy tenemos nuestras mejores ofertas y descuentos para estancias superiores a un mes y les ofrecemos los mejores baños de la zona. Ofertas no acumulables- decía con animo poco fingido la rubia recepcionista con gafas.  
  
-Gracias, pero solo veníamos a tomar un baño al aire libre.- Contesto Naruto con una risa nerviosa.  
  
-Bien, aunque, encontraran a varia gente, parece que hoy el baño al aire libre esta muy solicitado...  
  
-De veras...- la risilla nerviosa de Naruto era cada vez más acentuada.  
  
-Pero no se preocupen, el baño es grande, ¿me dan sus nombres por favor?  
  
-¿Nombre...?- Un enorme peso apareció en el estomago de Naruto.  
  
-Claro para apuntarles en el registro.  
  
-Esto... me llamo...Naru... ¡si! Naru Uzumaki.- Estaba tan nervioso que pensaba que de un momento a otro la técnica se desharía. Se reprendió a si mismo, él no iba a espiar a las mujeres del baño, sino a buscar al que las espiase.  
  
-¿Naru? ¡Que casualidad! Nos llamamos exactamente igual.  
  
-Jaja... ¿de verdad?  
  
-¿Y tu?- Dijo dirigiéndose a Konohamaru.  
  
-Soy Maru Kono.- Naruto le miro mosqueado, además de que el nombre era muy ruin, el chico estaba demasiado tranquilo para donde se estaban metiendo.  
  
-Muy bien, ya podéis pasar, ¡disfrutad del baño!  
  
-Gracias- se despidió Konohamaru.  
  
Bien, lo principal ya estaba echo, ahora a agudizar los sentidos para descubrir al ermitaño y para procurar no ser descubierto...  
  
-Bien hecho Konohamaru... - dijo con cierta ironía Naruto- espero que sigas manteniendo la sangre fría ahora que se acerca lo difícil de verdad.  
  
-Tranquila chica- le sonrió con picardía, ya se había dado cuenta de que él realmente si tenía controlada la situación.  
  
Aquello empezaba a mosquear de veras al otro chico.  
  
***  
  
-¿Listo Konohamaru?  
  
-Listo  
  
Descorrieron la puerta para entrar.  
  
-Con permiso.- Dijo con voz cantarina Naruto. Forzó la vista a través del vaho y consiguió distinguir varias cabezas que salían del agua, la figura más cercana a ellos se dio la vuelta para verlas.  
  
-Pasad, pasad, aquí hay sitio para más- les invito una mujer madura de pelo blanco con dos rayas rojas que descendían desde sus ojos hasta el final de la cara.  
  
-Gracias.- Se adelanto Konohamaru metiéndose al agua casi de un salto, parecía que no le importase demasiado la situación de estar rodeado de mujeres.  
  
La mujer alzó la mirada hacía Naruto y se oculto rápidamente deslizándose por el agua y alejándose de los recién llegados. La verdad es que a Naruto le sonaba esa cara... pero no estaba allí por ninguna mujer precisamente.  
  
Se metió al agua y empezó a concentrarse para localizar a algún posible mirón, descubrió algo sorprendente. Una de las mujeres del baño se había inquietado de repente.  
  
Naruto se metió entero en el agua y asomo un poco la cabeza para mirar detenidamente, una de las chicas de cerca de las rocas se había ocultado aun más bajo el agua tras el movimiento del chico.  
  
Tenía un largo y oscuro pelo que le caía sobre los hombros y lo que dejaba ver de su cara se distinguía una naricilla recorrida por una profunda herida horizontal. Aquello ya estaba mosqueando a Naruto.  
  
Se metió debajo del agua y utilizo la técnica de replicación de sombras creando una copia que dejo en el lugar donde él estaba. Así si eran más podría explorar más y descubrir más cosas, como la de ahora.  
  
El Naruto original buceo hacía la chica de las rocas, las rodeo y se asomo tras estas, parecía que esta no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero a Naruto le recordaba a alguien. -¿Maestro Iruka?  
  
-¿¿¡¡Qué!!??- El salto que acompaño a la respuesta podría haber entrado sin problemas en algún record.  
  
-Ja, ya decía yo que esto era bastante extraño, jeje ¿me invita a comer ramen?  
  
-Na... Naruto... ¿pero qué haces aquí?- La voz de Iruka era ligeramente chillona y su cara estaba totalmente roja.- ¿Y a que viene eso de que te invite a comer?  
  
-Jeje, quería ver si el chantaje funcionaba – dijo burlonamente- Vengo a buscar a alguien y usted que, ¿eh? ¿Admirando el paisaje? Veo que aunque no dejaba de echarme la bronca por el sexy no jutsu ha acabado aprendiéndola... jejejeje.  
  
-No me quedaba más remedio, tenia que aprenderla a la fuerza de tanto que la utilizabas en clase ¿no te parece? Y además – golpeo con el puño la cabeza de Naruto- si estoy aquí es porque es el único balneario que quedaba libre en toda la villa.  
  
-Jeje, pues tendrá que disimular más la próxima vez, quedaba tan natural como un delfín en una bañera.- Ni pese al dolor Naruto podía dejar de reír.  
  
-Sois los dos unos pervertidos... Ambos se quedaron de piedra. Por supuesto que suponían que había más gente en el balneario, pero de ahí a que les descubrieran... aunque aquella chica, parecía que les había pillado de lleno.  
  
Maestro y alumno forzaron la vista para ver quien les había hablado y vieron a una chica de largo pelo grisáceo cogido en dos coletas. No levanto la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y la mujer del pelo blanco de las dos rayas la miraba entre satisfecha, curiosa y babosamente.  
  
-Jaja, ¿pero que estas diciendo... chica? Nosotras solo hemos venido a bañarnos aquí. –Iruka tan poco natural...  
  
-A mi vosotros no me engañáis, ni tu Iruka y ni mucho menos tu Naruto...- La chica elevo la mirada del libro y ambos se quedaron de piedra. Tenia la cara tapada hasta la nariz y sobre el ojo izquierdo, el cual era rojo a causa de la técnica Sharingan, tenía una larga cicatriz vertical.  
  
Naruto no sabía si reír o continuar con la boca abierta, Iruka estaba al limite del colapso y mientras la mujer de los pelos blancos se marchaba con disimulo y asqueo a otra parte.  
  
-¿Ma.... maestro Kakashi?- Aunque estaba bastante claro, Naruto tenía que confírmalo.  
  
-Hola- sonrió otro que no era ni más ni menos que el maestro Kakashi.  
  
-¡Aaaahhhh! ¿Pero... pero que hace aquí maestro?  
  
-Bueno, no íbamos a pasarnos un mes entero en la montaña sin lavarnos aunque fuera una vez, ¿no te parece? –Razonó.  
  
-¿Lavarnos? ¿Entonces también esta Sasuke aquí?  
  
-Claro Naruto, mira, es aquel que esta...- Kakashi iba a señalar hacía algún lugar, pero...  
  
-Juas juas juas juas, ¡ah! Si Lee, no hay nada mejor para tus heridas que unas aguas termales ¡ya veras! Tu recuperación será vertiginosa ¡es la fortuna de la juventud!  
  
-No puede ser...- Iruka al fin había reaccionado. Naruto casi tenía desencajada la mandíbula y Kakashi se llevo una mano a la cabeza. -Éramos pocos...  
  
-¡Hola! Pasad, hay sitio de sobra- Konohamaru había suplantado el lugar de la otra mujer.  
  
-Ja ja ja ja, gracias jovencita, let´s go Lee.  
  
-Si maestro...  
  
Entraron dos mujeres, ambas con el pelo a lo cazo y con enormes cejas, la más madura de las dos tenía unas muy pronunciadas curvas, la segunda no tanto, pero tenia vendados el brazo y pierna izquierda.  
  
-¡Aaaahhhh! ¡La pareja de las cejas! ¿Pero qué hace aquí todo el mundo?  
  
-Naruto... ya podrías disimular más.-Dijeron al unísono Kakashi e Iruka.  
  
-¿Mmm? ¡¡Aaaahhhh!! ¡TÚ!- Grito Gai en versión femenina señalando a Kakashi.  
  
-¿Yo?  
  
-¡Si tú! Ah, mi eterno rival... de nuevo vuelves a adelantarme (y eso que siempre llegas tarde).  
  
-¿Cómo es que le ha reconocido tan pronto?- Le pregunto Naruto a Iruka.  
  
-¿Pero no ves que canta más que una almeja? ¿Ha quien no llama la atención? Es como un espantapájaros en la sección de ropa femenina...  
  
-Kakashi, esta jugada tan guay no la esperaba de ti... ¡enfrentémonos de nuevo! He mejorado mi técnica ¡ja! Ya veras... cuando te derrote por 51 vez, me proclamare el máximo vencedor.  
  
-¿Quién utiliza "guay" en los tiempos que corren...?- Dijo Naruto con asco.  
  
-¿De qué técnica hablas Gai? No se necesita demasiada habilidad para lanzar unos dados... ¡deja ya de una vez eso del parchis!  
  
-¿Qué tal os va?- Se acerco Lee, versión femenina, a preguntar.  
  
-Oh, Lee –saludo Naruto- se te ve mucho mejor, haces bien en tomar un descanso en vez de estar todo el tiempo entrenando y...  
  
-¡Nada de eso! ¡Ahora pienso continuar con mi entrenamiento! ¡¡Ah!! – Los ojos de Lee comenzaron a arder- si logro permanecer 20 minutos bajo el agua sin respirar Sakura me dará mi primer beso y si no, mi primer beso me lo dará un sapo... uuuuuuyyyyyy... ¡allá voy!  
  
-¡¡Sakura no te besaría ni aunque estuvieras ahí todo el día!!- Le reprocho Naruto cuando este ya se hubo zambullido entero.  
  
-... - Naruto, Iruka, Konohamaru (que se había acercado a ver) he incluso la mujer del pelo blanco, estaban expectantes, Lee ya llevaba unos diecisiete minutos bajo el agua, mientras Kakashi y Gai jugaban al parchis sin hacer mucho caso.  
  
-¿Se ha muerto?- Pregunto Konohamaru con naturalidad.  
  
-No seas pájaro de mal agüero- le golpeo en la cabeza Naruto.  
  
Salieron unas tremendas burbujas de aire de donde estaba Lee y después le vieron flotar boca abajo sobre la superficie. Todos se quedaron helados.  
  
-Gane.  
  
Gai comenzó a llorar -¡¡Nooooooooo!! De nuevo mi eterno rival... de nuevo empate... solo podías hacerlo tu – Gai tomo un tono serio y reverencial- pero la próxima vez no te será tan sencillo. Lee el descanso ya ha terminado ¡partamos hacía el horizonte!  
  
Los que habían estado observando a Lee miraron sistemáticamente al maestro y al alumno volviendo a adoptar una mirada nerviosa.  
  
-¿Lee?- Gai se acerco a donde yacía su alumno dándole la vuelta, este tenía una mirada perdida.  
  
-...- Gai se unió al grupo quedándose de piedra, pero muy pronto se le comenzó a hinchar la vena de la frente y a apretar la mirada.  
  
-¡Espabila idiota!- Dio tal gancho a Lee que lo elevo a gran altura y le hizo caer a un par de metro de allí.  
  
Esta vez, todos se quedaron de piedra.  
  
-¡Si maestro Gai!- Surgió de las aguas un animado Lee.  
  
-Menos mal que estaba enfermo...- la mujer de pelo blanco por fin parecía que se había animado a hablar.  
  
Naruto la miro, y al fin, pareció que se había dado cuenta.  
  
-¡Aaahhh! ¡Tú eres el viejo pervertido!  
  
Al fin Jiraiya había sido descubierto.  
  
-¿¡Un pervertido!?- Se apresuro a esconder sus encantos femeninos Iruka.  
  
-Jeje, que mona; que rápido te adaptas a la situación ¿no Iruka?- Resalto Kakashi.  
  
-Viejo, ayúdame con mi entrenamiento.- Exigió Naruto. Iruka comenzó a lanzar agua a Kakashi con rabia mientras el otro reía como lo haría una colegiala.  
  
-¿Otra vez con la misma canción niño?  
  
-¡Calla! ¿No has copiado tú una técnica mía? Pues ahora deja que aprenda yo una tuya.  
  
-No es una técnica tan única realmente Naruto.- Salio una voz de entre el vaho.  
  
-Sasuke tiene razón –resalto Kakashi- La verdad, es que es una replicación tan normal como cualquier otra.  
  
Naruto se sintió herido en su orgullo, pero había algo más que le llamaba la atención. -¿Sasuke? –Miro hacía todos lados- ¿Dónde esta?- "Jeje, sabrá mucho de técnicas, pero seguro que en chicas no tiene ni idea"- pensó.  
  
-Ya te lo he dicho antes, esta ahí- Kakashi señalo hacía un punto indeterminado del baño, donde parecía que el vaho se había acumulado aun más.  
  
Todos forzaron la vista, y vieron un cuerpo de piel clara, ojos afilados, pelo oscuro y cortado en forma de V, se podía admirar también, que tenía un sugerente pecho. Allí sobre las rocas, resultaba una chica muy sensual y misteriosa.  
  
Naruto de nuevo herido en su orgullo bajo la cabeza, a Iruka parecía que se le salían los ojos y a Jiraiya le comenzó a sangrar la nariz.  
  
-Bueno, que tampoco será para tanto...- Sasuke se ruborizo y se cubrió un poco más con la toalla sobre la que estaba sentado.  
  
-Ey... si quieres puedo enseñarte alguna de mis técnicas... si quisieras entrenar conmigo en esa forma.-Le ofreció Jiraiya a Sasuke en tono baboso mientras este le miraba con cara de palo.  
  
-¡¡Ey!! ¡Eso no vale viejo pervertido! Me prometiste que...  
  
-¿Un viejo pervertido?- Otra voz surgió de entre la niebla.  
  
Todos miraron a Iruka, que negó rápidamente con la cabeza, estaba claro que de todos modos una voz tan de de ultra tumba como la que se había oído no podía ser suya. No necesitaron mucho tiempo para conocer la respuesta.  
  
Al fondo del baño comenzó a acercarse una masa de agua a toda velocidad.  
  
-¡Ah! ¿¡Qué es eso!?- Pregunto Naruto de manera escandalizada.  
  
-¡Golpe de agua!- Una chica de pelo rubio largo que entornaba la vista (mostrando claramente que necesitaba gafas) golpeo a todos Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, Naruto, Konohamaru y Jiraiya mandándoles bastante lejos del lugar y envolviéndoles una nubecilla que indicaba que las técnicas se habían desecho.  
  
-¿Dónde estaría ese viejo pervertido?- La chica se puso unas grandes gafas totalmente empañadas- ¿Ya no hay nadie? Como respuesta recibió dos troncos que le golpearon en la cabeza.  
  
***  
  
Aunque Kakashi e Iruka utilizaron la técnica del reemplazo, la chica parecía que había golpeado tan fuerte que incluso les había alcanzado (aunque no del todo), cayeron sin ningún control sobre un tejado de una pequeña casa de la villa de la hoja, Kakashi aterrizo más o menos bien, pero Iruka aterrizo sobre el y ambos hundieron el tejado entrando en la casa.  
  
-Ouch...- dijeron al unísono.  
  
-¿Estas bien Iruka?-Dijo Kakashi mientras se reincorporaba y ayudaba su compañero a levantarse.  
  
-Si, estoy bien, nada roto, ¿has hecho la técnica del reemplazo?  
  
-Si, ya todo el mundo se ha debido de acostumbrar a vérmela usar.  
  
-Pues si... ¿de donde sacas los troncos del cambio?  
  
-¡Ah! Siempre llevo uno encima, por si acaso.- Río Kakashi con tono inocente.  
  
-A este paso acabaras con medio bosque...- reprocho cínicamente Iruka.  
  
-No hables tanto que tú también la acabas de usar. –Ahora fue Iruka el que reia con tono inocente.  
  
-Hey, Iruka, seria mejor que buscásemos algo de ropa.  
  
-Tienes razón no creo que sea muy divertido ir pegando saltos por la villa desnudos. Los dos rieron ante tal idea.  
  
-Oh...- la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente y de ella salio una chica de pelo moreno largo de ojos grandes con unas pequeñas gafas sin montura.  
  
Las risas se apagaron enseguida, aquella chica les había visto. Aunque cuando miro al techo...  
  
-¡Ah! ¡Mi tejado! ¿Qué... qué le habéis hecho? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?  
  
-Perdona, ha sido un accidente, yo me llamo Iruka y el es Kakashi, hemos llegado volado y sin querer hemos aterrizado sobre tu tejado y... -Iruka parecía que se le atragantaban las palabras de nervios.  
  
-Oh...-la chica acababa de darse cuenta de que ambos estaban completamente desnudos (a excepción de cómo no, la banda de la boca de Kakashi).  
  
-Perdona por lo del tejado...-rompió el hielo Kakashi- ahora no tenemos dinero... pero si puedes esperar, iremos a por el enseguida ¿verdad Iruka?  
  
-Si... jeje, no tienes que preocuparte por el dinero... podemos pagártelo en cualquier momento.  
  
-Oh, el dinero... jeje- la risa de la chica al contrario que la de Iruka mostraba una gran picardía- no os preocupéis por el dinero, seguro que encontraremos otro modo de pago...  
  
-...uys...  
  
Al fin termine, empecé escribiendo esto como una broma sin argumento, así que si lo habéis visto así no os habéis equivocado ^_^ .  
  
Jeje, últimamente estoy con los estudios al máximo, así que no he podido continuar con mi otro fic de Kakashi (y para colmo no encuentro el borrador en ninguna parte TT__TT (bah, no ha sido una gran perdida -_-¡)), ni puedo empezar con otro que tengo en mente (aunque la idea no es mala del todo) y ni puedo contestar a mi correo (sorry Yuna Aoki (que por cierto, te dedico este fic, que después de leer "¿Lágrimas por un hombre? ¡Nunca más!" me entro mucha inspiración (aunque no se vea reflejada mucho en este fic XD (sigue escribiendo ^o^ ))  
  
No he podido evitar poner lo del delfín ni lo del espantapájaros, resulta curioso nada más (uys, mi humor es cada día más ingles).  
  
Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto y el pequeño guiño (alguien lo ha visto? (jeje)) es de Ken Akamatsu. 


End file.
